Love's Complicated
by HaZeL-iRiS
Summary: Renesmee is starting to fall for Jacob, but she doesn't know how he feels and doesn't want to wreck their friendship. Will they be together? Or will she start seeing other people? Love is definetly complicated.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight :). **

**A/N: So there's not much to say except, I hope you enjoy reading this and please review and let me know what you guys think. I don't really have a time on when the next chapter should be up, but I'm working on it now. I don't really know where I'm taking the story…yet. I have some really good ideas though; it just depends on what works best. **

* * *

Chapter 1: South America

I've never been one hundred percent certain where it was that I was supposed to fit in the crazy world I was born into. As far as I know, out of my kind I'm only one out of a handful that exists. I'm a half vampire; or a half-breed, a hybrid, or as I like to call it; a freak show.

"You're not a freak show." My dad said as he sat on the tree limb across from the one I was perched on.

I scoffed as I looked up from the diary I had been writing in, "Dad, you have a biased opinion. You have to say that because I'm your daughter."

"Yes, but it's also the truth; and what kind of father would I be if I lied to my daughter." He smirked. I rolled my eyes; I guess he had a point there. My dad chuckled, "Come on, your mother told me to come and get you before it started getting dark out."

I sighed as I finally took in the position of the sun and the first few stars that were peeking out from the sky, "Okay, let's go." We both jumped from the tree limbs with grace. "I'll race you." I said quickly then turned and bolted into the plush green forest.

My dad was faster than me so it would only be a matter of seconds before he passed me, only when he was feeling generous would he let me beat him at a race. My dad passed me and I tried pumping my legs harder to catch up to him, but I knew I had no chance in hell. My legs got tired easily due to the fact that I was only half vampire where as my parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents could literally run across the country in only a day's time.

My dad slowed down as we neared the house we've called home for the last three months. I had finally caught up to him, but he was still beating me. He finally came to a stop in front of the door and turned around beaming, "I won." He stated simply.

"Yeah, that's a big shocker," I managed to get out as I tried to regain control of my breathing.

He chuckled and opened the door for me; I walked into the kitchen with him following behind. My mom was at the stove cooking what smelled to be…chicken. "Ness, go wash your hands before you sit down." I rolled my eyes and did as I was told; it was funny how my mom looked to be a teen, but acted as a mother that was in her thirties would act.

After I had finished drying my hands I sat at the table and my mom placed a plate of; chicken, mashed potatoes, and vegetables, yuck, in front of me. I really didn't like eating regular food, I would much rather hunt, but my parents made sure that I ate more human food than anything. They wanted me to become less dependent on blood, but they let me hunt every so often to help the small ache that developed in my throat every once in awhile.

"You need to try to eat all this Renesmee, and don't try hiding it like you did last time." My mother said as she gave me a cup of water.

"Fine" I grumbled.

Just then there was a knock on the door, which my dad went to answer. "Hello Nahuel, please come in." I watched as my best friend came into view, his white smile making me smile in return, "Hello Renesmee."

"Hi, Nahuel."

"Hello Bella," he nodded towards my mother.

"Hi Nahuel, are you hungry? Would you like to sit and eat?" My mom said gesturing to the chair beside me, "I can get you a plate."

"He can have mine," I inputted.

"Renesmee," my mom said in a warning tone.

"Fine," I huffed.

Nahuel just laughed softly, "No that's alright. I've already had my dinner on the way here."

"Lucky," I said under my breath as I picked at my food.

"Oh, okay, well if you'll excuse me. Edward and I will see you two later; we're going to do a little hunting."

"Okay, see you." Nahuel said in response.

"Renesmee, when we get back you'll probably be asleep and by that I mean you need to be asleep, no staying up late. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She said seriously.

"Yes, mother." I said in a sarcastic manner.

She narrowed her eyes, "I mean it Nessie." My father came into the kitchen and took my mother's hand, "Ready to go, love?"

She nodded and they both told me their goodbyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Once they were out the door Nahuel took the seat next to me and watched as I continued to 'eat' the food on my plate. "Stop watching me, you're making me feel self conscious." He laughed and looked elsewhere.

"You know I thought about you today." He said suddenly.

"You mean you don't think of me every day." I teased.

"You know I do." He said then stood up to walk around the kitchen.

I followed him with my eyes as he distracted himself with little things around the kitchen. "So, what made you think of me?"

He shrugged, "I was just thinking about you leaving tomorrow, the fun summer we had, and not seeing your beautiful face anymore." I blushed at the compliment and averted my gaze to my plate. He let out a sigh, but the room remained quiet as I thought of what to tell him.

My mom, dad, and I had come to South America to meet Nahuel's sisters and learn all there was to know on my development and me reaching my full maturity. Meanwhile, Nahuel and I have become close and really good friends, but tomorrow my family and I were leaving to go back home and obviously it would affect our relationship because we couldn't see each other every day.

"So, then why don't you come with us?" I blurted out before I even thought it through.

He laughed softly, "As much as I would like that, I'm needed here at the moment. I have my aunt and my sisters to look after. Besides, I wouldn't like being the third wheel too much." He saw my confused look and explained, "Well you've told me before you spend most of your time with your pet."

"What pet?" I asked still confused.

"The dog, Renesmee."

As realization hit me, I got a little angry at that, "Jake is not a dog," I snapped, "He's a shape shifter."

"Same difference," he said as he rolled his eyes.

I decided to just let it go and sighed, "You wouldn't be the third wheel, he's my best friend and you're my best friend. All three of us could hang out."

He scoffed, "No thanks."

"Well I was just offering," I said annoyed.

His face softened, "I know, and thank you, but like I said before I'm needed here."

"Well, you could still come and visit," I said hopeful.

He smiled, "Yeah, maybe I will."

We didn't say anything else as I finished my meal and washed the dishes in the sink. I excused myself to go put on my pajamas and went into my room to grab a night shirt and shorts. I went into the hall bathroom and put on the night clothes. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, then washed my face and bushed my teeth.

When I was done I gathered my dirty clothes and turned off the light as I went out the door. I jumped when I went into my room and saw Nahuel sitting on my bed looking at a book. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but you left this in the kitchen," he said as he flipped through some pages.

I gasped and quickly grabbed my diary from him, "You can't read this."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's…it's private and filled with personal things." I said a bit embarrassed.

He laughed, "Okay," he said holding his hands up, "I won't read it, I promise."

"Good," I said as I flopped down on the bed and put it under my pillow. I fluffed my pillow a couple of times, then pulled back the comforter and got under it.

"I'll let you get some sleep." Nahuel said as he stood up.

I sat up quickly to stop him from leaving, "Can you stay with me? I mean, just until my parents get back." I'll admit I'm kind of a chicken and don't like to be left alone in an empty house, all by myself, at night.

He laughed and turned around to turn off the lights, "I was just turning off the lights."

"Oh." I said as I rested my head back on my pillow. There was plenty of room for him in my king sized bed, so he sat down with his legs on the mattress and leaned against the head board. Nahuel was more vampire than me, therefore needed less sleep than I did. He could literally stay up all day and sleep for three hours and be fine. "Sweet dreams Renesmee," he whispered as he grabbed my hand that was on the mattress and gently kissed it.

"Goodnight Nahuel," I said as I let out a yawn. My eyelids got heavier and within seconds I was in my personal dreamland.


End file.
